Boomer
'''Boomer is the Yellow hair, Bright Blue-eye member of The Rowdyruff Boys Z. He is Bubbles Love Interest and one of the Heroes to the show. Boomer is the Main Protagonist to The Powerpuff Girls Z: Second Season alongside Brick and Butch.''' Personality He is the annoying member of the group and is the Love Interest of Bubbles. The two have no similarities, their both respective colors are different types of blue, Boomer is yellow haired, and his haircut is in a angel wing style unlike Bubbles' pigtails. Power The Boys are seen as more powerful than the girls but they need to awaken their powers in order to wield them. Boomer's weapon is briefly Bubbles' cotton swab before obtaining a Electric Scepter from Mojo by bluffing...later He receives a Electric Bat Invented by Brick...Boomer then gets a lightning sword that slashes Opponents into two... Boomer awakened his powers after he severed their Impersonations with the Girls...emitting a Positive Cobalt Blue aura and a Dark Blue Negative Aura... Abilities * '''The Byakugan- Boomer awakened his Byakugan due to 5 Hours of Training with Brick...now Boomer can see through opponents and perceive Fighting Patterns and Solve Illusions... * Blue Beam Blasting- Boomer can shoot Blue Beams towards his Opponents with the thrust of his palm Boomer first used this to Protect The Powerpuffs from Lazer man blasting his eyes blind, He later uses this to Protect Bubbles from a Attacking Mojo Robot. * Average Intellect- While not being as smart as Brick or as Dumb as Blossom...like Bubbles Boomer gets a B+ in his Math Test being close to success. * Super Strength- Boomer can lift any heavy object such as a Car, Table and most other Heavy Objects but is unable to lift a Weight and Boomer's Fist is not as strong as Brick's Tremendous Strength. * Enhanced Speed- Boomer is fast but not as fast as Brick's Unrivaled God Speed powers although Boomer can outrun Enemies and attack them quickly. * Low Durability- Unfortunately Boomer's Durability is not as tough as Brick's leaving him vulnerable to any Injurious Attacks...which is why He is knocked out a lot in Battles. Relatives * -Brick (Older Brother) * -Blossom (Good Friend) * -Bubbles (Love Interest) * -Buttercup (Close Friend) * -Butch (Brother and Friend) Relationships * 'Brick-' Boomer respects Brick but gets terrified when he is upset or enraged due to sensing his Tremendous Vicious Powers...but Boomer Respects Brick and often looks up to him. * 'Butch-' Boomer and Butch usually argue and don't get along well especially as Boomer often likes to annoy Butch a lot...but When Boomer is not annoying he respects Butch like a Older Brother. * 'Blossom-' Boomer views Blossom as a Close Friend who helps him out a lot He often informs her how Jealous he is of her and Brick's Romantic Relationship while he can't have his own. * 'Buttercup-' Boomer gets along with Buttercup and the two help each other often in battle, activities and Sometimes in School. * 'Ken-' Boomer looks up to Ken and thinks of him as a Little Brother Figure...Boomer is worried that Ken has a Coffee Habit that is cursed with a Potion to make him a Drunk Dragon Ball Fan. * 'Mr. Utonium-' Boomer looks up to Utonium like a Father Figure and sometimes a Mentor, Boomer usually asks Utonium why Ken has a Drunk Habit. * 'Mojo-' Boomer hates Mojo realizing he is bad and Sinister but when he was 6 Boomer looked up to Mojo only because Boomer didn't know that Mojo was Evil and was treating him like a Son. * 'HIM- '''Boomer hates HIM due to his Bad and Cruel Behaviour towards the Townsville Civilians and tries his hardest to defeat HIM. * '''Blitz-' At First Boomer was suspicious of Blitz because of his bullying and Rude Attitude later Boomer views Blitz as a Mentor like the Boys does...and often asks Blitz for Combat Advice. * 'Kyle-' Boomer admires Kyle after he stopped Bullying him and his Brothers...but Boomer treats Kyle as a Brother Figure after the two get along. Trivia * Boomer's Personality is based on Gohan from the Dragon Ball Series. * Boomer's Hair resembles an Angel. * Boomer's Eyes are identical to Zenitsu's From Demon Slayer. * Boomer is the weakest member of the Power Rowdy Ruff Z Team. * Boomer and Bubbles only date if Bubbles becomes 15 and Boomer is 16. * Boomer cares about his Brothers. * Boomer and Blossom are close friends unlike her and Brick who are romantic lovers. * Boomer's Lightning Sword has elements similar to Blitz's Sonic Flash Sword. * Boomer protects Bubbles because She is his Close Friend. * Buttercup and Boomer interact like Brothers and Sisters. * Boomer is scared of the dark while Brick and Butch aren't. * Boomer can't lift up Weights with his Strength while Brick is capable of lifting one Weight with his God Strength. * Boomer gets B+ in his Tests due to his Average Intellect. * Boomer is the second main hero of Season 2, Brick being the first and Butch being second * Boomer is one of the Main Protagonists of PPGZ Second Season while The Powerpuffs are Side Heroes that fight alongside the Main Protagonists. * Boomer is one inch older than Bubbles due to Bubbles being 12 and Boomer being 13...This means Boomer is one point older than Bubbles because it is 12 + 1 = 13. * Boomer like Bubbles is average in math but is an A at Combat while Brick is an S++ Level at Experience and Combat. * Boomer suggested to Butch to come up with a Impersonation Plan for 5 Days despite Brick's Denial and Refusal. * Boomer is the only character that treats Blitz as a Reliable Friend while others treat him as a mentor. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Transhuman Category:Protogonist Category:Antagonist Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Alive Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rowdyruffs Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Blondes